


The Snapothecary

by Toblass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Community: sshg_giftfest, Drawing, F/M, Fan Art, Pencil, Traditional Media, snake oil salesman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toblass/pseuds/Toblass
Summary: Once again, Sheriff Granger has been called out to see if it's another one of those quacks hawking their wares in the middle of town. Is this one the real deal? And does that stuff really work???





	The Snapothecary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toodleoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodleoo/gifts).



> Gift for Toodleoo, created for the 2018 Winter sshg_giftfest community at LiveJournal. Toodleoo requested something with a Western!AU theme, and this is what happened. 
> 
> Much love and gratitude to Darkrivertempest for helping me work through the kinks. 
> 
> Big hugs and thank you to Mywitch for technical support.

  



End file.
